Various types of action toys and amusement devices are in existence. It would be desirable to provide such devices wherein readily available materials could be used, particularly materials which might otherwise be only scrap. It would further be desirable to utilize such materials with minimal modification thereto and yet provide an action toy and amusement device which can be manipulated and enjoyed by users of all ages.